IF: 8th MARCH
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: POST-GSD WARN: SLIGHT OOC. Their first meeting was not a good one. But the necklace and ring reminded them that they have a hope about tomorrow and the future. The little ones try to figure out about their parent feeling. About their mother and their father. About the reason why they together even they are from a different race and different nation as well.


**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny belongs to SUNRISE. Except for my OC.**

**WARNING: A slight bit OOC for the characters.**

* * *

**IF: 8th MARCH**

**By Fuyu Aki**

"Tanggal delapan Maret, kau masih ingat itu hari apa?" tanya Cagalli.

Mata Athrun berkedip beberapa kali. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat tanggal yang dia simpan di 'folder' long term memory-nya namun untuk kesekian kalinya dia gagal untuk mengingatnya. Kalau berkaitan dengan angka delapan dan bulan berawal dari M, justru ulang tahun Cagalli dan Kira yang dia ingat. Dia tidak ingat yang lain. Tapi mengapa Cagalli seakan-akan memaksa dia mengingat kalau tanggal itu tanggal yang penting. "Yang pasti, itu bukan tanggal ulang tahunmu dan juga Kira, bahkan itu bukan tanggal pernikahan kita, dan itu adalah besok," jawab Athrun sambil tetap mengerenyitkan alisnya dan memainkan kacamatanya, masih berusaha keras mengingat.

Untungnya hari ini pekerjaan Athrun tidak banyak begitu juga Cagalli sehingga mereka bisa melakukan video call sambil istirahat siang. Athrun berada di kantornya di Morgenroete sedangkan Cagalli sedang ada meeting dengan Federasi Atlantik yang Athrun harap tidak terjadi hal-hal yang aneh. Mungkin terlihat aneh mengapa Athrun tidak ikut namun itu karena ada alasan lain.

"Serius kau tidak ingat?" tanya Cagalli lagi.

"Kalau kau mau menguji daya ingatku sebagai seorang Coordinator, aku masih mengingat semua tanggal-tanggal yang aku anggap penting tapi tidak untuk delapan Maret," ucap Athrun. "Apakah kau berkenan untuk memberikan sebuah petunjuk?" pinta Athrun, kalau memang itu tanggal yang penting dia tidak ingin membuat istrinya kecewa. Iya, mereka sudah menikah dan sudah sekitar sepuluh tahun mereka menikah.

"Hmmmm…," kini giliran Cagalli yang memasang pose berpikir. "Aku tidak yakin karena apabila aku memberitahumu maka kau pasti akan langsung mengetahuinya."

Athrun tertawa, bukankah dia meminta Cagalli memberitahu petunjuk agar dia bisa menjawabnya. Dia lalu meraih sebuah toples berisi berbagai jenis permen yang berada di salah satu sudut mejanya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Ayolah Cags, bagaimana dengan permen _caramel_ atau _blueberry_?" pinta Athrun lagi.

Cagalli mendengus, "Hah, walau aku tahu aku yang menyuruhmu untuk menyimpan permen di ruanganmu untuk kepentinganku dan mereka aku tetap tidak akan tergoda Tuan Zala."

Athrun menghela napas, "Baiklah."

"Lalu, alarm apakah memang terjadi masalah di perbatasan?" tanya Cagalli.

Athrun menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya _false alarm_. Sebuah perahu pesiar dan perahu nelayan yang belum sempat terdaftar melintasi perbatasan area laut." Kemudian mereka berdua kembali larut dengan topik obrolan yang lain.

* * *

Di tempat lain, dua anak dari pasangan Athha dan Zala sedang asyik di ruangan rekreasi mereka. Mungkin agak aneh apabila mereka yang sudah berumur sepuluh dan enam tahun masih bermain di ruang khusus tapi, mereka nyaman karena di ruangan itulah mereka sekeluarga sering berkumpul. Buat Aeris selain ruangan rekreasi, perpustakaan dan bengkel kerja Ayahnya adalah tempat favoritnya walau berakhir sering kena tegur Athrun.

Aeris sedang asyik dengan laptopnya serta beberapa buku tebal disampingnya, sedangkan Iris….awalnya dia ada di ruangan namun setelah pelayan meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambilkan snack sore, dia pergi keluar. _Aku tidak ikut-ikutan apabila kau terlibat masalah dan terkena teguran Ayah dan Ibu_, ujar Aeris ketika dia menangkap basah Iris hendak keluar dari ruangan.

Iris yang mendengar teguran kakaknya yang tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari layar laptop tapi tahu apa yang Iris lakukan hanya menjulurkan lidah sebal sambil cemberut dan segera keluar ruangan menuju 'petualangan kecil'-nya. Iris juga menyukai ruangan itu, namun menurutnya rumahnya justru lebih menyenangkan, menelusuri setiap Lorong dan ruangan, mencari tahu setiap sudut dan benda yang ada didalamnya, itulah Iris. Berbeda dengan Aeris, Iris lebih senang menjelajahi apa yang menurutnya menarik dan ketika orang tuanya tidak ada untuk menemaninya dia lebih memilih untuk bertualang sendiri. Seperti sekarang dan tujuannya adalah kabinet pakaian orang tuanya.

Beberapa waktu lalu Athrun tidak sengaja membawa Iris ke kamarnya dan melihat kabinet pakaian Athrun. Banyak pakaian formal yang tidak semeriah baju Ibunya namun warna-warna gelap yang dominan di lemari tersebut sesuai dengan imej Ayahnya. Namun, yang menarik perhatian Iris bukanlah pakaian-pakaian itu tapi sebuah kotak kecil yang dimana Ayahnya menyimpan sebuah kalung. Iris tidak tahu kalau dibalik pakaiannya Athrun mengenakan aksesoris yang seingat Iris kalung itu adalah untuk wanita sehingga dia jadinya penasaran. Tapi yang membuatnya semakin penasaran adalah, Athrun tersenyum sambil mengamati kalung itu.

Pagi ini, Athrun pergi terburu-buru karena ada serangan di daerah perbatasan dan Iris yakin kalau Ayahnya tidak mengenakan kalung itu. Dia tidak terlalu yakin tapi instingnya mengatakan demikian. Beruntung Athrun tidak mengunci ruangan kabinet pakaiannya sehingga Iris bisa dengan leluasa masuk. Tidak lupa untuk melepaskan sepatunya karena tidak ingin meninggalkan jejak dia berusaha memanjat lemari ayahnya dan meraih sebuah kotak yang dia sangat ingat kalau di dalam kotak itulah Ayahnya menyimpan kalung itu. Tangan kecilnya segera menggenggam kotak itu dan loncat dari area panjatannya, beruntung dia memiliki tubuh yang lincah sehingga dia tidak terjatuh dan dia bangga karena berhasil.

Senyum penuh kemenangan terbentuk di wajah polos dan lugu Iris dan ketika dia buka kotak tersebut dia cukup terkejut, sebuah kalung dengan batu sebagai liontin dan bahkan talinya agak lusuh. Seketika senyum itu berganti dengan sebuah kekecewaan dan kebingungan. Iris bingung mengapa Ayahnya mau memakai kalung yang lusuh dan hanya sebuah batu saja? Dia kira dia akan menemukan kalung emas bertabur berlian atau batu mulia seperti milik Ibunya. _Aeris harus tahu ini dan mungkin dia tahu sesuatu_, pikir Iris yang langsung mengambil kalung itu dan berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Langkah kecil terburu-buru yang menjadi ciri khasi Iris sudah sangat Aeris kenal, dia hanya menghela napas dan bersiap-siap menghadapi rentetatan pertanyaan dan teguran. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan Iris hari ini, putri kecil ini memang terlalu aktif bahkan para pelayan sering kelelahan mengikuti tingkah adiknya itu.

"AERIS-NII INI!"

Bola mata zamrud Aeris membulat sempurna ketika dia melihat tangan Iris yang langsung mengarah ke wajahnya, dia mengira saudarinya itu hendak memukulnya. Aeris langsung memejamkan matanya dan hampir terjatuh dari posisi duduknya namun dia tidak merasakan tinju saudarinya. Ketika dia membuka matanya perlahan sebuah batu berwarna orange peach kemerahan terikat di seuntai tali kulit tergantung dihadapannya.

"AERIS-NII INI! INI APA!?" seru Iris lagi.

Aeris berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba menyelaraskan mulut, otak, dan pandangannya. "Eh?" dia masih berusaha mengolah data yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kau tahu ini apa?" tanya Iris untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Iris dan rasa ingin tahunya_, pikir Aeris sambil menghela napas. Aeris lalu memperhatikan batu itu dengan seksama. "Itu Haumea," jawab Aeris singkat.

"Haw -apa?"

"Haumea. Itu batu Haumea," jawab Aeris. "Itu salah satu batu mulia yang dapat ditemukan di pegunungan dan pertambangan di sekitar ORB Union."

Iris lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari saudaranya dan menggenggam batu yang ternyata bernama Haumea itu. "Haumea…..," ucapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk apa batu ini?" tanya Iris.

Sekarang giliran Aeris yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Batu itu sebenarnya tidak memiliki fungsi apa-apa kalau memang mencari fungsi yang sebenarnya. "Haumea itu berarti restu atau pertanda berkat. Dewi Haumea adalah Dewi kepercayaan beberapa masyarakat di kepulauan Polynesia, Dewi Kesuburan dan Cinta. Batu itu dipercaya bagian dari Dewi itu dan masyarakat ORB Union mempercayai hal itu," jelas Aeris.

Rasa ingin tahu Iris kembali menggelitiknya, seingat Iris Athrun berasal dari PLANTs tapi mengapa dia memiliki batu khas dari ORB Union? "Tapi mengapa Ayah menyimpannya?" tanya Iris yang lebih terdengar seperti kecewa dan tidak puas dengan jawaban Aeris. "Ayah kan berasal dari PLANTs, Kakek Patrick dan Nenek Lenore bukankah berasal dari PLANTs juga?" tambahnya.

Aeris hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Ayahnya juga menyimpan batu yang dipercaya sangat berharga di ORB Union itu. Hanya orang-orang tertetntu yang memilikinya apalagi yang memiliki kualitas yang bagus. Entah darimana dia memperolehnya, Aeris pernah melihat batu itu dijual sebagai aksesoris di beberapa acara tradisional di ORB ketika dia ikut serta dalam kunjungan namun dia tidak pernah melihat batu Haumea seperti yang dimiliki Ayahnya. Namun Aeris sama sekali tidak ingin mencari tahu sedangkan Iris langsung terlihat sedih dan kecewa, mukanya tertunduk sedih. Aeris langsung merasa iba dan menghela napas, "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan Ayah langsung?" tanyanya.

"Tidak mau," jawab Iris sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin perbuatan isengnya itu diketahui Ayahnya, dia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat Ayahnya kecewa karena sudah bermain-main dengan barang pribadinya. Ayahnya orang yang sangat tertib dan disiplin. Dia tahu dia tidak boleh bermain-main dengan barang pribadi orang tuanya.

"Lalu mengapa kau mengambilnya dari lemari Ayah?" tanya Aeris.

Iris langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Aeris kembali terkejut, padahal dia tidak bermaksud menegur adiknya itu, tapi ternyata apa yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya sepertinya terdengar keras untuk Iris. Iris sangat mudah menangis karena hal kecil. Iris sangat senang dan bangga dengan sosok Athrun dan tidak mau mengecewakan Ayahnya itu. "Hiks…hiks…huweee…..Ayah…..," Iris mulai terisak-isak dan Aeris mulai bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Iris….," Aeris mulai panik dan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sarung tangan.

"Sepertinya ada yang memanggil Ayah disini?"

Suara bariton khas yang sangat familiar dari arah pintu menarik perhatian Iris dan Aeris. Athrun Zala, berdiri menyender di _frame_ pintu dan berjalan pelan menghampiri kedua anaknya. Iris yang melihatnya Ayahnya langsung menangis lagi. "Ayaaaaah….," tangisnya.

Athrun langsung menggendong Iris -yang sudah tidak ringan lagi- dan melihat benda yang dipegang erat oleh putrinya itu. "Kelihatannya ada yang habis bermain-main di lemari Ayah tanpa seizin Ayah?" tanyanya.

Iris hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya yang menangis di bahu Athrun dan kembali menangis. Athrun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus pelan punggung putrinya itu. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menghela napas. Putrinya itu memang sangat sensitif dan berkarakter bebas, _mirip Cagalli…._pikir Athrun.

* * *

Setelah Iris tenang dan berhenti menangis, sekarang mereka bertiga sedang duduk santai di ruangan rekreasi -yang disebut _Blue Room_ oleh Iris karena warna catnya- ditemani _afternoon tea_ dan biscuit ringan serta buah potongan. "Ada yang berani menjelaskan kepada Ayah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Athrun sambil menyeka wajah putrinya dipangkuannya, sedangkan Aeris duduk disebelahnya sambil memegang cangkir teh.

"Iris keluar dan pergi ke lemari Ayah dan mengambil kalung itu tanpa seizin Ayah," jawab Aeris singkat dan datar sambil meminum the _royal milk_ campur madu kesukaannya.

Athrun hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan putranya. Sebenarnya dia sudah berdiri dibalik pintu ruangan setelah dia pulang dan menemukan kabinet pakaiannya terbuka. Athrun sempat terkejut dan kaget melihat kotak yang berserakan di lantai dan pintu kabinet yang terbuka. Dia sangat yakin kalau dia menutupnya. Melihat isi kotak itu kosong, Athrun berusaha untuk tidak panik mungkin saja dia memang lupa karena tadi pagi ada _false alarm_ sehingga dia mencoba mengingat-ingat sambil menenangkan dirinya. Hingga akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti di ruangan anak-anaknya sedang bersantai dan mendengar penjelasan Aeris.

"Itu Haumea," langkah kaki Athrun terhenti dan dia mengintip ke ruangan itu. Dilihatnya Iris menggenggam kalung batu Haumea yang dicarinya dan dia hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Mirip Cagalli_, pikir Athrun.

Awalnya Athrun ingin langsung menghampiri Aeris dan Iris, namun dia urungkan karena dia terhibur melihat tingkah mereka dan ingin membiarkan Aeris menjelaskannya dahulu. Putranya itu memang sangat berdedikasi dalam hal ilmu pengetahuan. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah dilihatnya Iris sudah mulai berkaca-kaca dan mulai menangis. _Benar-benar mirip Cagalli…,_ pikir Athrun lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dan akhirnya ikut masuk ke percakapan kedua anaknya.

Athrun ingin sekali memperjelas penjelasan Aeris namun kelihatannya sebelum itu, sisi tegas sebagai orang tua harus dia lakukan. "Iris, apa yang Ayah katakan mengenai memasuki ruangan tanpa izin?"

"Meminta izin dahulu," jawab Iris pelan dan penuh penyesalan.

"Mengambil barang orang tanpa izin?" tanya Athrun lagi.

"Tidak boleh karena sama seperti mencuri," jawab Iris lagi.

"Lalu?" tambah Athrun.

"Iris minta maaf Ayah," jawab Iris.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama. Diantara kedua anaknya Iris lah yang sangat banyak tingkah yang kadang membuat para pelayan dan koki di Manor Athha-Zala kerepotan. Buat Myrna dan Kisaka, Iris adalah versi kecil Cagalli dan Aeris adalah versi kecil Athrun. Tentunya tidak diaku oleh Cagalli dan Aeris. Kebiasaan Iris bermain di lemari pakaian tidak hanya sekali ini, putrinya itu senang main _dress up_ apalagi kalau Cagalli sedang libur dan Iris meminta Cagalli untuk menata rambut birunya yang panjang. Athrun sempat terkejut dan tertawa karena Cagalli tidak terlalu lihai. Kelihatannya Iris terlalu banyak bermain dengan Myrna tapi Athrun tidak masalah dan Cagalli pun juga.

"Lalu?" tambah Athrun lagi.

"Iris tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," jawab Iris.

"Pintar…..~," ucap Athrun sambil mengelus lembut rambut Iris. "Lalu putri kecil Ayah ini, ada apa gerangan hingga menangis?" tanya Athrun. Tangan Iris masih menggenggam kalung Haumea.

"Ayah ini," Iris memberikan kalung Haumea yang dia pegang kepada Athrun. "Iris penasaran dengan apa yang Ayah simpan dan ternyata Ayah menyimpan sebuah kalung. Mengapa Ayah memakainya? Mengapa Ayah memilikinya? Kata Aeris-nii hanya orang ORB Union saja yang punya, bukankah Ayah dari PLANTs?" tanya Iris tanpa henti.

"Wow…wow….santai Iris," ucap Athrun sambil mengambil kalung yang dipegang Iris. "Kau ini sungguh penasaran dan sangat antusias sekali ya," tambahnya.

Athrun lalu memandang kalung Haumea itu, mengelusnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum. "Seperti kata Aeris, batu ini adalah sebuah berkat _a blessing for the loved ones,_" kata Athrun.

Athrun hanya tersenyum sambil mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Cagalli. Bukan suatu pertemuan yang mulus diawal tapi, memberikan kesan yang sangat mendalam. Sambil menggenggam erat kalung hawmea yang dia lepaskan dari lehernya untuk diperlihatkan kepada kedua anaknya. Iris dan Aeris hanya melihat Athrun dengan tatapan bingung, nampaknya sang ayah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri melupakan keberadaan mereka berdua. Aeris sebenarnya sudah agak bosan karena Erica-san dan Kisaka-san selalu menceritakan atau lebih tepatnya menggoda Aeris dengan menceritakan pertemuan kedua orang tuanya karena Aeris merasa cerita pertemuan mereka seperti drama remaja picisan atau roman picisan dan dia tidak suka.

Iris memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Ayah?" panggilnya sambil berusaha menarik perhatian ayahnya yang asyik tenggelam di dalam alam pikirannya.

Athrun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah ya! Maaf Ayah teringat beberapa hal karena pada saat itu adalah kali pertamanya Ayah mendarat di bumi." Athrun lalu tersenyum ke arah Iris dan mengelus lembut rambutnya sambil mencubit pelan pipinya, Iris hanya tertawa geli.

"Pertama kali?" tanya Iris takjub seakan-akan hal itu merupakan suatu hal yang sangat menakjubkan dan mungkin ajaib untuk anak seumurnya.

"Iya, udara dan hawa panas bumi benar-benar hampir membunuh Ayah. Kalau tidak salah seharusnya pada saat itu sudah memasuki musim semi tapi karena Ayah harus ke Carpentaria Base dari Gibraltar Base, Ayah merasakan perubahan cuaca ekstrim karena iklim tropis," jelas Athrun yang baru ingat kalau penjelasannya mungkin agak ilmiah.

"Jadi Ayah tidak merasakan musim semi?" tanya Iris yang jelas kalau pertanyaannya sudah mulai meleset dari topik utama. Aeris sempat mau menegur tapi ditahan oleh Athrun karena Iris memang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Tidak, untuk negara sub tropis bulan Maret hingga pertengahan Juni sudah memasuki musim semi," jelas Athrun yang merasa ada yang aneh ketika dia mengucapkan kata Maret. "Sedangkan negara Tropis hanya memiliki dua musim saja….," Athrun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

Iris menjadi khawatir karena lagi-lagi Athrun tenggelam di dalam alam pikirannya lagi, "Ayah?"

"Maret…mutasi ke bumi….tropis….," Athrun merasa beberapa lembaran memorinya kembali. Dia teringat sesuatu yang penting. Dia jadi kembali teringat mengenai Cagalli yang sempat mengungkit-ungkit mengenai bulan Maret.

"Ayah?" kini giliran Aeris yang memanggil Athrun. Tanpa disadari Aeris, dia juga penasaran dengan kalung itu.

Athrun lalu kembali lagi tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sampai dimanakah kita tadi? Ah ya, kalung ini Ayah dapatkan dari Ibumu. Jadi sebenarnya kalung ini milik Ibumu."

"Kenapa Ayah memilikinya?" tanya Iris.

Athrun tersenyum. Dia ingin sekali menceritakannya tapi dia berpikir mungkin ada baiknya diceritakan nanti karena sebelum diperolehnya kalung ini ada kesedihan dan kekesalan dan air mata yang menyelimutinya. Apalagi konflik Athrun dengan Kira mungkin bukan topik yang menarik apalagi diceritakan ke Iris Athrun yakin Iris akan menangis lagi. "Ibumu memberikannya kepada Ayah sebagai harapan."

"Harapan?" tanya Iris.

Athrun tersenyum, khawatir kata-katanya terlalu berat untuk anak berusia enam dan sepuluh tahun. "Harapan dan pengingat Ayah untuk berjuang akan hari esok," jelas Athrun yang dibalas oleh Iris yang memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan ekspresi wajah 'aku tidak mengerti.' Tidak mungkin Athrun berkata kalau saat itu kalimat yang diucapkan Cagalli adalah 'Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain lagi yang mati,' pasti kedua anaknya akan menyerangnya lagi dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Athrun lalu mengelus rambut biru kedua anaknya. "Mungkin apabila Ayah jelaskan terlalu detail kalian agak sulit memahaminya. Jadi, kita sudahi saja obrolan mengenai kalung ini. Suatu hari akan Ayah lanjutkan ya ceritanya. Sekarang ada baiknya kalian membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Sudah waktunya untuk makan malam. Ibu kalian sedang dalam perjalanan pulang jadi malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama lengkap!" seru Athrun yang langsung memunculkan senyum di wajah Aeris dan Iris mengganti raut kecewa keduanya.

* * *

Malamnya, setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, waktu keluarga, dan bersiap untuk tidur, Athrun memutuskan untuk ke ruang kerjanya. Dia membuka beberapa file foto dan melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Foto keluarganya adalah satu hal yang sangat berharga untuknya karena selama ini dia hanya menyimpan sedikit foto ketika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup. Kemudian, matanya melihat folder yang berisikan jurnal digital Athrun. Kembali teringat mengenai bulan Maret, Athrun membuka folder itu dan membuka beberapa file. Semenjak masuk kemiliteran Athrun selalu menulis sebuah jurnal singkat, sebuah hal wajib yang perlu dilakukan seorang tentara. Bahkan data dari _black box_ dari MS GAT-X303 AEGIS GUNDAM pun ada. Pihak ORB Union berhasil mengambil dan merekamnya, Kisaka lah yang memberikannya kepada Athrun setelah perang 71 CE berakhir.

Membaca catatan jurnal digitalnya yang singkat padat jelas, hanya membuat Athrun menjadi mengantuk. Sejak awal dia bukan pemuda yang senang menulis dengan sangat detail mengenai kesehariannya dan bukan tipe yang senang menulis diari bahkan menghiasnya. Jadi, dia merasa agak bosan membacanya namun matanya dan gerakan tangannya di _mousepad_ terhenti pada catatan jurnal di tanggal 8 Maret 71 CE.

_08 Maret 71 CE jam 05:15:05 P.M waktu bumi,_

_Hari pertama terdampar di sebuah pulau sekitar kepulauan Polynesia. Sulit mengontak pangkalan akibat N-Jammer Canceller di area sekitar. Dalam perjalanan menuju Carpentaria Base. Terdampar akibat serangan dari kapal perang milik Earth Alliance yang ternyata juga terdampar di pulau yang sama dan sekarang menahan seorang gadis yang mengaku bukan tentara resmi Earth Alliance, mungkin dari pihak gerilyawan perang atau relawan. Persediaan makanan aman untuk sekitar tiga atau empat hari dan cukup untuk satu orang._

_Zala, Athrun_

_ZAFT Special Forces, ID Number 285002 _

Athrun tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa kecil, akhirnya dia tahu mengapa Cagalli menanyakan mengenai bulan Maret kepadanya. Tanggal delapan adalah tanggal pertemuan pertama mereka. Dulu mereka sempat mengunjungi pulau tak berpenghuni itu namun setelah Cagalli sibuk dengan urusan politik di ORB Union mereka tidak pernah mengunjungi pulau itu lagi, apalagi pada saat itu Jona Roma Seiran masih ada. Athrun kembali membaca jurnal singkat itu, dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Tidak menyangka kalau pada saat itu dia sangat waspada, merasa terancam, bahkan mengacungkan pistol dan menghunuskan sebilah pisau kepada gadis yang ternyata adalah putri dari ORB Union itu. Dia menuliskan kata _menahan_, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga dia memposisikan Cagalli sebagai ancaman dan mungkin dia jadikan sandera.

Akhirnya berhasil memecahkan misteri tanggal delapan Maret, Athrun pun mematikan komputer miliknya dan segera menuju kamar tidurnya. Ketika dia memasuki kamarnya dilihatnya Cagalli sudah terlelap. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum, Cagalli memang sangat sibuk sekarang dan dia pasti sangat lelah bahkan tadi sempat tertidur ketika sedang bermain dengan Iris. Untung saja Athrun sekarang membantunya, dia tidak dapat membayangkan akan seperti apa kondisi Cagalli. Athrun sangat berharap perputaran kekuasaan ORB Union segera dilakukan. Keluarga Athha sudah lama memegang kendali, sudah waktunya ada yang menggantikan dulu. Apa gunanya ada lima keluarga bangsawan utama kalau mereka tidak bisa memimpin ORB Union. Sayangnya, masayarakat sangat puas dengan sistem pemerintahan yang disampaikan dan diarahkan oleh keluarga Athha.

Kedekatan dengan seseorang bernama Cagalli Yula Athha adalah hal yang tidak diduga Athrun bahkan dia sendiri bingung. Kenapa pada akhirnya hatinya tertaut pada gadis berambut pirang yang ternyata saudara kembar sahabatnya? Bukan dengan tunangan yang cantik dan dikagumi seantero dunia mau itu di bumi maupun di luar angkasa. Dia tidak menyesal, dia yakin kalau perasaan dia kepada Cagalli itu asli dan tulus. Cinta dan kasih sayang. Itulah alasan dia ingin selalu berada di sisi Cagalli, Cagalli cukup menjadi Cagalli saja. Itu bagi Athrun walau dia yakin kalau Cagalli tidak akan suka dengan pemikirannya itu.

Athrun lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, dia tidak langsung tidur tapi dia mengelus lembut rambut Cagalli dan merapikan selimutnya. Entah mengapa semenjak dia menikah dan memulai kehidupan berkeluarga dia sangat nyaman melihat orang tertidur, khususnya keluarganya. Sambil mengelus lembut rambut istrinya, sebuah ide tersebesit dipikirannya. Mengingat Iris yang sore tadi menanyakan mengenai kalung Haumea yang dimiliki Athrun, kelihatannya tidak ada salahnya kalau dia mengadakan perjalanan keluarga sebentar.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Aeris dan Iris sedang duduk di ruang makan dan menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Aeris melihat Ayahnya tidak menggunakan pakaian seragam militer dan kelihatannya _mood_ Ayahnya sedang bagus. Athrun bersenandung kecil dan itu adalah hal yang jarang terjadi.

"Selamat pagi Ayah!" seru Iris ketika dia melihat Athrun memasuki ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Athrun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Iris. Athrun lalu mengambil secangkir kopi dari pantry dan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan sarapannya.

"Ayah tidak pergi kerja hari ini?" tanya Aeris yang masih memakan _sandwich_ daging dan keju.

Athrun menggeleng, "Tidak, hari ini kebetulan Ayah libur. Ada yang harus Ayah kerjakan di rumah."

Aeris mengangkat salah satu alisnya, dia bingung. Ibunya berangkat kerja seperti biasa tadi pagi dan kalau Ayahnya libur, biasanya akan dihabiskan dengan membatu urusan pekerjaan Ibunya bahkan kadang liburnya di militer digunakan Athrun untuk mengerjakan urusan di parlemen atau menemani Ibunya melakukan kunjungan. Ayahnya itu terlalu _workaholic_ apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Ibunya. Jadi, sangat jarang apabila dia mengambil libur untuk bersantai di rumah.

"Apakah kita akan bermain seharian?" tanya Iris senang.

Athrun tersenyum, "Maaf sayang, Ayah ada hal lain yang benar-benar harus Ayah kerjakan. Mungkin nanti sore. Bukankah Iris hari ini ada jadwal kelas Bahasa dan berhitung, menari, dan tata krama?"

Iris langsung menggembungkan pipinya, "Iris ingin main dengan Papa~" protes Iris yang mulai menunjukkan sisi manjanya. Momen Athrun libur dan berada di rumah adalah hal yang jarang terjadi.

Athrun lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Iris, "Nanti sore kita main ya!" hibur Athrun. Dia lalu menaruh Haro berwarna ungu di meja, "Untuk sekarang main dengannya dulu ya!"

* * *

Hari ini kegiatan Aeris tidak banyak, selain bersekolah dan pelajaran privat di rumah. Namun, betapa beruntungnya dia karena guru privatnya mendadak tidak bisa hadir hari ini. Akhirnya setelah makan siang Aeris memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan keluarga. Aeris mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang berjudul _World Histoy_ dan membuka bab _April Fool's Crisis_. Dia sangat penasaran apa dan mengapa _N-Jammer Canceller_ pernah dibuat dan dijatuhkan ke bumi.

Namun saat dia baru menyelesaikan dua halaman mengenai bab tersebut tiba-tiba saja ada yang membuka pintu perpustakaan tanpa mengetuk. "AERIS AYO KITA PERGI!" Athrun muncul dan langsung menarik Aeris dari kursinya. Aeris tidak sempat merespon, tubuhnya membeku tiba-tiba dan mata beriris _emerald_-nya membulat sempurna. Seruan kencang itu seperti déjà vu. Iya, déjà vu kejadian Iris yang memanggilnya kemarin. Sekarang dia hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Ayahnya membawanya -ralat- menariknya.

"Ayah ada apa?" tanya Aeris, khawatir ada urusan kunjungan atau lainnya yang memang suka mendadak buat Aeris.

"Kita bermain, seperti janji Ayah," ucap Athrun.

"HAH!?" Aeris tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

* * *

Sekarang disinilah Aeris bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibunya juga Iris. Di sebuah pulau yang Aeris sendiri tidak familiar dan dilihat dari ukurannya adalah sebuah pulau kecil. Wajah bingung, kesal, dan terkejut masih terlihat di wajah si sulung Zala. Namun tidak di wajah Cagalli dan Iris, Cagalli hanya tertawa dan menegur Athrun sedangkan Iris langsung menarik Athrun untuk bermain air. Namun sebelumnya dia perlu memastikan Haro ungu miliknya memliki mode anti air. Sebelumnya putra putri Zala ini bingung dengan tempat mereka berada.

Cagalli langsung menepuk pelan bahu Athrun ketika mereka sampai di pulau tak berpenghuni itu. Sama dengan Aeris, Cagalli juga terkejut ketika Athrun secara tiba-tiba 'menculiknya' ketika rapatnya selesai dan hendak menikmati kudapan sore. "Kejutan," ucap Athrun sambil menunjukkan tanggal delapan Maret di jam digitalnya dan mengecup pelan pipi Cagalli.

Seketika pipi Cagalli memerah dan wajahnya menjadi agak panas. Athrun memang selalu membuatnya berdebar. "Kau ingat rupanya," ucap Cagalli.

"Berkat mereka," Athrun melirik ke arah Aeris dan Iris yang masih berdiri takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Cagalli hanya tersenyum.

Iris lalu berlari ke arah Athrun dan Cagalli, "Ayah Ibu kita dimana?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah panik.

Athrun lalu berjongkok dan mengelus pelan kepala Iris, "Kita berada di pulau kenangan tempat Ayah dan Ibu bertemu pertama kali," jawab Athrun. Cagalli hanya menahan tawa ketika Athrun bilang kenangan. Karena pada faktanya di tempat ini mereka bertemu dan bertengkar dan berdebat, sungguh bukan suatu kenangan yang indah, Bahkan Athrun sempat menyerang dan membanting Cagalli yah walau Cagalli akui juga dia juga menyerang dan menembak Athrun. Apakah itu bisa disebut kenangan indah? Cagalli tertawa. Mungkin untuk kasus mereka iya.

"Kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang sesuai janji Ayah," Iris yang mendengar itu langsung berbinar-binar dan berbalik lari ke arah Aeris yang Cagalli yakin langsung meminta Aeris bermain dengannya.

Athrun lalu berdiri dari posisinya. "Kenangan, huh?" goda Cagalli.

"Iya, 'kenangan indah' lebih tepatnya," balas Athrun. Athrun lalu merangkul Cagalli yang disambut jeritan kecil dari Cagalli karena sikap Athrun yang tiba-tiba menjadi kekanak-kanakan.

* * *

Aeris hanya bisa menghela napas, setelah Ayahnya tiba-tiba saja menarik dia dan Iris beserta ibunya ke sebuah pulau tidak berpenghuni. Iris yang menariknya untuk bermain pasir dan air hingga akhirnya sekarang dia duduk diatas pasir putih itu sambil melihat Iris dan ayahnya yang masih asyik bermain air. Dia tidak habis pikir darimana tenaga adiknya itu berasal.

"Sudah lelah _Leon_?" suara ibunya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Aeris melihat ibunya menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman. Aeris mengambilnya dan menenggak air yang ada di botol tersebut, "Terima kasih."

Cagalli lalu tersenyum dan duduk disebelah anak pertamanya itu. "Apakah kau kesal? Atau terkejut?" tanyanya. Cagalli tahu benar kalau Aeris tidak suka apabila ada suatu hal yang tidak direncanakan. Athrun langsung menarik Aeris yang tengah membaca buku ke pesawat jet pribadi mereka dan langusng pergi tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun. Aeris benar-benar mirip dengan Athrun.

"Terkejut mungkin, karena tidak menyangka Ayah akan membawa kami kemari. Ke tempat ini. Tempat yang spesial untuk Ayah dan Ibu," jawab Aeris. Aeris tahu dari Kisaka dan Erica sehingga dia tidak seheboh Iris Dia hanya tidak paham mengapa Ayahnya membawanya, tanpa protokol keamanan dan meliburkan diri dari kantor. Mengenai pulau ini, Kisaka dan Erica sering menceritakan Aeris tentang pertemuan orang tuanya sehingga dia tidak aneh ketika Ayahnya mengarahkan jet pribadinya ke koordinat yang agak diluar jalur penerbangan. Justru bagi Aeris, wajar kalau Athrun dan Cagalli memiliki 'kenangan' dan 'privasi' di pulau ini.

Namun, dibalik sikap dewasa berusaha memahami posisi orang tuanya, Aeris masih memiliki pertanyaan dan mungkin akan dia tanyakan pada Ibunya karena Athrun bukanlah orang yang tepat. Ayahnya terlalu pendiam dan tertutup. Bahkan sekarang Aeris pun mempertanyakan apakah canda tawa yang Athrun tunjukkan ketika sedang bersama Iris itu asli atau palsu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Hem?"

"Pada saat kalian bertemu. Apa yang Ibu lihat dari diri Ayah?" tanya Aeris. "Bukankah kalian berada di pihak yang berlawanan dan berseberangan sebelumnya? Apabila didengar dari cerita Kisaka-san dan Erica-san, menurutku tidak mungkin Ayah akan bersama dengan Ibu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanyanya. '_Apalagi sampai memberikan kalung Haumea, yang pasti saat itu Ibu kenakan sebagai bentuk keyakinan dan harapan Ibu kalau Paman Kira baik-baik saja_,' pikir Aeris.

Cagalli cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Aeris. Puteranya ini memang memiliki pemikiran dan analisa yang unik. Cagalli lalu tertawa, "Memangnya seharusnya bagaimana?"

"Dilihat dari karakter Ibu dan karakter Ayah ditambah latar belakang keluarga Athha dan Zala seharusnya Ayah dan Ibu tidak bersama. Aku yakin Ayah pasti akan memilih PLANTs apalagi almarhum Kakek Patrick seorang yang memiliki posisi dan pasti Ayah akan disambut dengan meriah disana mau dia memiliki track record yang baik atau tidak. Ditambah tidak hanya karena nama Zala tapi karena sifatnya itu pasti tidak akan ada masalah apabila dia kembali ke PLANTs. Kalau untuk kasus Ibu, mengingat peninggalan Kakek Uzumi dan memang sudah 'garis takdir'-nya aku yakin Ibu akan memilih ORB Union, walau aku yakin kalau Ibu melepasnya akan lebih mudah karena ORB tidak memiliki sistem monarki yang kuat, hanya ada lima bangsawan besar yang memegang sistem pemerintahan," jelas Aeris. "Tapi, Ayah adalah pihak yang sangat dirugikan bila dia memilih ORB Union. Mengapa Ayah mau melepas itu semua? Mengambil resiko menjadi orang yang dipandang sebelah mata."

Cagalli lalu tersenyum sambil melihat Athrun yang masih bermain air dengan Iris. _'Mengapa harus Athrun ya?'_ pikir Cagalli. "Hal yang kau tanyakan itu sudah sangat sering Ayah dan Ibu bahas hingga kami bertengkar. Mungkin jawabannya singkat, karena kami mempercayai hari esok dan masa depan. Hari esok dimana kami bisa bersama dan tidak terikat dengan peran yang seharusnya kami miliki," jelas Cagalli yang yakin itu akan sulit dipahami Aeris.

"Ayahmu itu sosok yang dimana Ibu tidak bisa melepaskannya. Di awal kami memang musuh sebelum akhirnya mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Ternyata, di balik sosok bijak, tenang, berpendirian, pintar, dan tentunya seorang _gentleman_ sejati, Ayahmu seringkali memendam semuanya sendiri, memikirkannya sendiri, dan berakhir selalu berpikiran pendek yang justru membuat banyak orang khawatir. Singkat kata nekat dan Ibu tidak suka. Karena Ibu melihatnya sebagai Ayahmu, Athrun Zala. Bukan seorang Coordinator, bukan seorang Zala cukup Athrun dari keluarga Zala. Identitas Zala tidak bisa dilepas kau tahu bukan? Pada perang yang lalu ketika Ibu pertama kali menjabat sebagai Chief Representative, Ayahmu sempat kecewa karena tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ketika perang kembali berkecamuk, dia kembali ke ZAFT namun ternyata dia kembali lagi melakukan kesalahan. Ah lebih tepatnya pada saat itu kami melakukan kesalahan," ucap Cagalli.

"Sempat Ibu ingin menyerah tapi, Ayahmu itu diam-diam ternyata sosok yang gigih dan tidak mudah menyerah. Ibu merasa tenang ketika melihat sorot matanya yang tenang namun Ibu tahu api juangnya tidak padam. Ayahmu sudaj tidak lagi diselimuti kegelapan, dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tahu dia itu siapa. Oleh karena itu Ibu mencoba untuk yakin dan percaya sekali lagi akan hari esok dan masa depan," tambahnya.

Cagalli lalu mengacak-acak rambut Aeris yang diam saja mendengar penjelasan Cagalli, "Kenapa? Membingungkan kah? Tapi analisamu menarik. Mungkin itu yang terjadi apabila Ibu tidak bertemu dengan Pamanmu dan Bibimu."

"Ibu hentikan," erang Aeris yang tidak suka kalau orang tuanya memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang membuat kau bertanya?" tanya Cagalli.

"Iris mengambil kalung Haumea milik Ayah. Akupun jadi penasaran kenapa Ayah memakainya, bukankah itu milik Ibu?" tanya Aeris.

Cagalli tertawa mendengar cerita Aeris. Athrun tidak menceritakannya kalau Iris bertingkah dan melakukan petualangan kecilnya ke lemari pakaian Athrun. "Ibu sendiri tidak paham apalagi saat itu Ibu menolong Ayahmu yang terluka parah dan saat itu dia mengaku telah membunuh Pamanmu, Kira. Ketika tentara ZAFT menjemput Ayahmu, tanpa pikir panjang Ibu langsung memberikan kalung itu dengan harapan dia ingat akan nyawanya."

Aeris merasa ada yang sedikit janggal, "Nyawa?"

"Iya, ibu berkata kalau Ibu tidak ingin ada lagi orang lain yang mati. Mungkin pada saat itu Ibu memberikannya karena Ibu baru tahu dia sahabat Pamanmu dan melihat kalau Ayahmu sangat menyesal karena membunuh Pamanmu," tambah Cagalli.

"Ayah mengatakan kalau itu tanda akan harapan," sanggah Aeris.

"Oh ya?" Cagalli lalu tertawa kecil tidak menyangka Athrun ada sisi romantis dan melankolis seperti itu. Cagalli lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung di lehernya dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas putih berbatu ruby merah dan tiga batu diamond berukuran kecil. "Apabila Ayahmu itu mengatakan harapannya di kalung itu maka ini adalah harapan Ibu."

"Itu…."

"Ayahmu yang memberikannya. Walau dia tidak suka apabila Ibu memperlihatkan cincin ini. Mungkin Ibu tidak akan banyak cerita tentang benda ini. Namun, cincin ini memiliki makna yang sama dengan kalung Haumea yang dikenakan oleh Ayahmu itu, harapan dan hari esok," ucap Cagalli. "Oleh karena itu kami sangat menyukuri dan menghargai setiap kenangan yang terjadi diantara kami, salah satunya juga pulau ini. Kami memang masih lugu saat itu tapi, Ibu tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau Ibu tidak bertemu dengan Ayahmu."

Aeris tidak menyangka kalau kedua orang tuanya romantis dalam memberikan barang. Ibunya memang bukan tipe gadis yang kalau dibilang orang-orang _ladylike_ sehingga memberikan barang pun pasti karena alasan yang spontan atau jelas untuk apanya. Ayahnya juga bukan tipe yang pandai dalam berkata-kata dan gombal, bahkan kata Bibi Lacus diawal Athrun gugup ketika bertemu dengan Bibinya itu pertama kali, Torii milik Paman Kira dan Haro milik Bibi Lacus adalah buktinya.

"IBUUUU….!"

Seruan Iris membuat Aeris dan Cagalli langsung melihat ke sumber suara. Iris dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Sundressnya basah dan kotor, namun Cagalli membiarkannya, padahal Cagalli tahu kalau diingatkan itu adalah sundress kesukaan Iris putrinya itu akan langsung menangis. Athrun menyusul berjalan dibelakangnya. Iris lalu berhenti di depan Cagalli dan tangannya tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Ada apa Iris?" tanya Cagalli, cepat-cepat Cagalli memasukkan kalung berliontin cincin itu dibalik bajunya. Khawatir putri kecilnya yang akan bertanya macam-macam sekarang.

"Ini, untuk Ibu," Iris membuka tangannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kerang berwarna salem kemerahan. "Iris tadi mengambilnya bersama dengan Ayah!"

Cagalli lalu mengambil kerang itu sambil tersenyum, "Wah terima kasih. Ibu akan menyimpannya di kotak harta karun milik Ibu."

"Iya, tadi Ayah mengajak Iris mencari kerang Bu! Lalu kami juga menemukan kepiting! Kami mengamati kepiting itu Bu! Dia berjalan aneh sekali, miring. Apakah dia tidak melihat kanan kiri dahulu?" jelas Iris polos yang langsung menceritakan kegiatannya tanpa diminta oleh Cagalli dan langsung disambut gelak tawa oleh Cagalli.

"Kepiting ya?" ucap Cagalli geli.

"Wah, Ayah merasa dilupakan disini," ucap Athrun yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang Iris.

Iris langsung berbalik dan memeluk Athrun. "Jadi apa yang kulewatkan disini, huh?" tanya Athrun.

"Aeris bertanya mengenai masa lalu kita," ucap Cagalli. Aeris yang mendengarnya langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan wajahnya memerah karena malu. Dia tidak mau Ayahnya mengejeknya. Athrun lalu melihat Aeris dengan wajah yang siap menggoda dan mengejek putranya itu. Rasa ingin tahu Aeris memang menarik perhatian Athrun. Aeris selalu berlagak sok kuat di hadapan Athrun dan Athrun tahu mengapa dia bersikap demikian. _Mirip Athrun…,_ pikir Cagalli ketika melihat tingkah putranya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui, _Sharp_?" tanya Athrun dengan nada iseng.

Panggilan _Leon_ dan _Sharp _adalah panggilan sayang kedua orang tuanya dan Aeris tahu mereka memanggilnya seperti itu ketika sedang santai atau di momen momen tertentu saja. "Tidak ada, Ibu sudah menjawabnya. Aku hanya bingung kenapa Ibu mau dengan orang seperti Ayah," ucap Aeris.

"Aeris-Nii jahat!" seru Iris.

Athrun lalu mengacak-acak rambut Aeris. "Karena Ayahmu ini adalah orang yang paling keren, lebih keren daripada Paman Kira, Paman Dearka, ataupun Paman Yzak dan Paman Shinn," ucap Athrun yang Cagalli tahu itu adalah bohong. Jawaban sekenannya Athrun itu disambut dengan tawa dari Cagalli dan wajah cemberut Aeris. Ayahnya itu memang tidak pernah serius dengan dirinya.

* * *

Cagalli sebenarnya agak khawatir dengan kondisi Athrun. Semenjak Iris lahir, Athrun kembali membuka dan mengumumkan aturan mengenai media untuk tidak memberitakan, mengambil foto, atau mewawancarai anak-anak mau itu masyarakat sipil ataupun anak dari keluarga lima bangsawan besar di ORB Union sebelum mereka berusia delapan belas tahun. Sebuah aturan yang pernah dideklarasikan dan disahkan oleh mendiang Uzumi Nara Athha untuk melindungi Cagalli dulu.

Ada beberapa masyarakat yang tidak suka namun Athrun tidak peduli. Dia sengaja karena khawatir dengan kondisi Iris. Tepat ketika kelahiran Iris, Earth Alliance kembali dirumorkan dengan adanya gerakan dari para teroris dan mafia begitu juga dengan ZAFT. Iris sebagai putri langsung dari Athrun dan Cagalli -yang merupakan putri kandung Ulen HIbiki- dan kemungkinan memilki gen sebagai _Half_, membuat Athrun khawatir. Khawatir apabila ada yang ingin menculik atau menggali informasi mengenai putrinya itu.

Athrun menjelaskan pada Cagalli untuk tidak mengambil pusing ketika banyak pihak yang menyalahkannya. Dia hanya ingin Cagalli dan keluarganya aman dan juga ORB Union aman, oleh karena itu dia juga banyak mengambil alih tugas Cagalli baik di parlemen dan militer. Hal itu membuat Cagalli khawatir tapi Athrun meyakinkan Cagalli kalau dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, hari ini adalah pengecualian.

Athrun ternyata masih mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Sebuah 'kenangan indah' walau faktanya tidak indah. Ingin sekali Cagalli bilang kenangan buruk tapi pasti anak-anaknya akan protes, khusunya Iris yang sangat dimanja oleh Athrun. Cagalli bisa paham, berbeda dengan Aeris yang bersikeras dan memutuskan untuk sekolah di _private school_, Iris melakukan home schooling Athrun yang memintanya. Hingga Iris menginjak usia dua belas tahun baru Athrun izinkan dia bersekolah biasa. Ingin rasanya Cagalli menegur Athrun tapi dia paham kalau Athrun memiliki alasan mengapa ia melakukan hal itu.

Tapi cara Athrun mendidik Aeris dan Iris berbeda. Athrun cukup keras kepada Aeris. Keras disini bukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Patrick Zala -aku Athrun- tapi dia ingin Aeris siap. Siap dengan segala konsekuensi dan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Hal itu menyebabkan Aeris banyak melakukan dan ikut kalau ada kunjungan yang bersifat santai. Dia sudah memperoleh tugas kecil sebagai bangsawan di ORB Union. Athrun mendidik Aeris untuk siap secara pola pikir. Walau latihan menembak dan bela diri adalah hal yang diluar dugaan Athrun. Aeris yang justru memaksa untuk Athrun melatihnya bahkan mengancam Athrun akan meminta Kisaka melatihnya kalau Athrun tidak mau.

Hal ini sempat diprotes Cagalli. Cagalli tidak ingin Aeris terjun atau memutuskan militer jadi jalan hidupnya dari umur yang terlalu muda, namun Athrun menjelaskan kalau itu adalah keputusan Aeris. Athrun hanya ingin putranya itu bisa menjadi pribadi yang bisa diandalkan. Kalau memang ini adalah hal yang diinginkan Aeris, maka Athrun mencoba untuk mendukungnya. Pola pikir Athrun memang kadang tidak bisa ditebak, makanya Cagalli tidak henti-hentinya khawatir dengan suaminya itu.

Ketika Cagalli melihat Athrun bermain dengan Iris di pantai, seketika rasa khawatir itu hilang. Berganti dengan harapan dan keyakinan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia juga bersyukur karena akhirnya Athrun bisa bersantai setelah kesibukannya yang sangat -tapi buat Athrun tidak- sibuk. "_Penny for your thoughts_?" tanya Athrun.

Sekarang mereka berempat duduk dihadapan perapian sambil melihat pemandangan laut di malam hari. Mungkin perlu diralat karena yang duduk di dekat perapian adalah Athrun dan Cagalli sedangkan Iris dan Aeris tertidur. Aeris di pangkuan Cagalli dan Iris di pangkuan Athrun. _'Namanya juga anak-anak'_, ketika Athrun melihat Aeris yang tidur di pangkuan Cagalli.

"Terima kasih, karena sudah mengingat hari ini," ucap Cagalli sambil mengelus lembut rambut Aeris. Mungkin terdengar aneh, seorang Cagalli Yula Athha mengingat suatu tanggal yang tidak penting. Tapi mereka berdua sudah memutuskan untuk selalu mengingat. Untuk selalu mengenang. Bahwa ada harapan dan ada hari esok, dan sebelum itu semua ada permulaan juga.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya, hari dimana kita pertama kali bertemu. Bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan memang tapi kalau hari itu kita tidak bertemu aku tidak dapat membayangkan hari ini akan seperti apa," ujar Athrun sambil menggenggam erat tangan wanita yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kemarin kau lupa," kilah Cagalli.

Athrun tersenyum, "Baiklah kau menang. Iya maafkan aku."

Cagalli tersenyum, "Aku masih mengingatnya seakan itu baru terjadi kemarin."

Athrun lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Tempat ini tempat pertama yang memiliki arti khusus buatnya. Tempat kedua, tentunya pulau dimana dia diselamatkan oleh Cagalli. Mereka sering ke tempat tersebut karena bangkai MS yang memang masih ada disana dan entah mengapa dibiarkan begitu saja. Baik Athrun dan Kira yang melihatnya merasa enggan dan sedih tapi, mereka membiarkannya menjadi suatu 'pengingat' untuk mereka berdua. Kalau kata Cagalli pengingat untuk Athrun tidak bertindak bodoh karena dia selalu berpikiran pendek untuk menghancurkan MS -nya disaat yang tidak diduga.

Namun berbeda untuk pulau ini. Di pulau inilah dia mendapatkan sudut pandang lain. Di pulau inilah dia bertemu dengan pihak ketiga yang selama ini menurutnya hanya ada peran dari dua pihak. Di pulau ini dia memperoleh pemikiran lugu namun berani dari seorang gadis yang ternyata memiliki 'identitas' lain yang kalau menurut Athrun dia bisa memilih jalur yang aman untuk menyuarakan suaranya namun tidak dilakukan gadis itu.

"_Penny for your thoughts_?" balas Cagalli yang menyadarkan Athrun dari lamunannya.

"Ah tidak, hanya saja aku masih tidak percaya kalau kita sekarang bisa seperti ini," Athrun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Bersama denganmu, dengan anak-anak yang menakjubkan, bersama denganmu membuat masa depan untuk mereka," tambah Athrun sambil mengelus lembut rambut Iris yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Aeris memberikan sebuah Analisa yang menarik," ucap Cagalli. "Kalau berdasarkan kepribadian dan latar belakang kita, kita tidak mungkin bersama."

"Pfft…," Athrun menahan tawa. Salahkan dia untuk karakter _over-thinking_ anak pertamanya itu. Mungkin dia harus mengurangi sesi menonton film Sherlock Holmes dan tebak-tebakan dengan Aeris setiap muncul kasus baru di film tersebut. "Aku juga tidak pernah menyangka, kalau aku akan bersama denganmu. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir apabila orang mengatakan kau sudah punya keputusan dan semuanya sudah diatur. Mungkin diriku yang berumur lima belas tahun saat itu akan menerimanya. Tapi ternyata aku tidak mau," ucap Athrun. Dia lalu mengambil kalung Haumea yang dia kenakan, "Karena seseorang mengajarkanku mengenai harapan dan hari esok yang ternyata semuanya dapat dilakukan dengan tangan kita sendiri."

Pipi Cagalli bersemu merah. Walau langit sudah gelap, Athrun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. "Lalu _short escape trip _ini?" tanya Cagalli.

"Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan dan juga sebelum-" Athrun langsung terhenti tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sebelum?"

Sebenarnya _false alarm_ kemarin bukanlah hal yang sederhana. Dia hanya tidak ingin Cagalli khawatir namun Athrun melihat adanya potensi pengembangan baru manusia extended. Ya, mereka menangkap intel Earth Alliance. Sayangnya Athrun tidak melaporkan hal itu kepada Cagalli. Lagipula dia tidak ingin Cagalli tahu tentang rencananya juga, salah satu alasan mengapa Athrun meminta ruang kerja pribadi.

"Sebelum tanggal delapan ini selasai," cubitan kecil di tangan langsung Athrun dapatkan.

"Dasar kau ini," ucap Cagalli.

"_I mean it, Cagalli. I promised to the God that I will protect all of you, that including the Nation as well_," ucap Athrun.

Keresahan sedikit muncul dan dadanya terasa berat dan sakit, namun Cagalli mencoba untuk tidak terlalu _over think_. Dia yakin kalau Athrun akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik, untuk hari esok mereka, masa depan mereka, dan juga generasi penerus mereka.

* * *

**NOTE:**

**Hello, sorry for not writing in a while. Actually, started from the end of 2019 I got into a serious condition with my health. I got ill with many worse condition with the function of my body. I don't know when my body can become normal and healthy again. But now I keep trying. I won't write as much as I can like in the past.**

**As for this story I dedicate for the first meeting of our lovely pair. Also I added my OCs here. Yeah, Zala family. I hope it entertain all of you and happy as well. Please don't hesitate to leave a review. I really need it to boost my spirit.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
